


The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow

by flowerboylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboylou/pseuds/flowerboylou
Summary: Time to do my job. Empty the bin, line the bin. Empty the bin, line the bin…At last, I reached the last office. The CEO’s. Thank the heavens above I haven’t seen the angel around. He probably wasn't there anymore. I mean, it was pretty late. I gave a small little knock on the burgundy door and waited for the small, ‘come in!’. His secretary just eyes me as I slip into the room.“Hi. Good evening, Harry.” Mr Tomlinson greets as I move as quickly as I can to the dustbin. “Good evening Mr. Tomlinson” I muttered quietly.Okay. Empty the bin, line the-“Oh my god. It’s that bull who rammed into me!”Or, where Harry works at a law firm as a janitor and bumps into the CEO's son, or the most beautiful man on earth, or angel, as Harry likes to call him. Louis Tomlinson. However, Louis isn't all that kind to Harry. Love, angst and shenanigans ensues.





	1. Tomorrow I'll be nine and everything will be the same

As school ended, I dashed out of class and down the school’s spiral staircase to the first floor, panting and heaving as I rushed down. _I can’t be late again_ I thought. My bag weighed me down heavily as there were books I had to bring home for revision to catch up on my studies. However, it was not why I was rushing out of school. It wasn’t for studies. It was for my part-time job. You see, my mother had been diagnosed with leukemia for 6 months now. She was at stage two. It meant that she had to go for intensive chemotherapy sessions which left her weak for days. It meant that she had to get off work. It meant that I had to go work and be the breadwinner of the family. I have no father, he left us when I was young. That’s a sob story for next time.

 

I dashed through the zebra crossing just in time for me to catch the bus to my destination. I heaved a sigh of relief and boarded the bus and sat down. I checked my school bag one more time to ensure I had my uniform inside. _Check._ I relaxed and closed my eyes for awhile. I didn't imagine that this would be my life at 16. I dreamt of going out with friends, having the time of my life and volunteering at nursery schools, where I wish I would end up in the future. No, not as a student for a nursery but as a teacher. A preschool teacher. Working with children would bring me immense joy as I love children. I would like to have my own in the future too. Maybe two or three. Definitely two or more. I opened my eyes and realized I would be getting off at the next stop. I stood up, pressed the bell and got off the bus.

 

My job, or part-time job if you will, isn’t all that glamorous. Well, for an unaccredited 16 year old, it was surprising I got a job at all, especially if that job was in a law firm. Being a janitor. See, I told you it wasn’t glamorous. Nothing about it is fabulous. With everyone wearing suits and ties, dressed to perfection, you’re down there in a janitor's uniform clearing bins, trying to be as invisible as possible. I’m sure no one wants to be a cleaner or do something as degrading as it is, but it helps my mom and I, and that’s all that matters. One thing I've learnt by being a janitor, is that any job is honorable and is still a job nonetheless. Nothing beats the feeling of being able to provide for your family, no matter how small. A kind jolly man named Alfred taught me that. We work together.

 

I skid through the building and to the back door where I spot Alfred arranging a few things onto the push cart.

 

“Good afternoon Alfred, how is it going?” I asked as I come up behind him. He jolts a bit but when he sees me, he has a wide grin on his face.

 

“Oh Harry, didn’t see you there. Everything's going fine, just the usual. How was school?” he asked back.

 

“Just the usual as well, I did get back my test results for literature though. I got an A+!” I exclaimed. His eyes lit up and congratulated me. Sometimes I felt that Alfred was an angel sent from heaven. Even with times going rough, he was ever so wise and understanding. Like a second parent. Always encouraging me to do my best. I begin changing out of my school uniform and into my work uniform. My job was simple. Go into the rooms, clear out the rubbish bins, line them up again and leave the room unnoticed. Wouldn’t want to stir up anything from just clearing bins, so I normally don’t talk to anyone except Alfred.

 

I start from the 30th floor and work my way up to the 55th floor, it seems a lot, but each floor only holds a few rooms. It’s a quarter to four and I’m usually done by 8.45pm, sometimes even earlier if I do my job quick. I quickly ascend to the 30th floor and begin doing my job. The job is somewhat meditative. Empty the bin, line the bin. Empty the bin, line the bin. I continue doing this until I reach the last few floors. _Phew, okay. Last few floors._ I thought. When I first started doing this a couple months back, I used to be terrified of the top floors, because there was where the big bosses and high ranker reside. But as time passes, I realized they don’t give any two shits on low ranker like me, they couldn’t care less. They wouldn't even spare a glance at you. So, I adapted and turns out it was even easier to do my job there because you become so invisible, like a tiny gush of wind, and then _poof_ , you’re out of the room. It’s like you’ve never entered. However, every time I clear the bins in the CEO’s office, Ricky Tomlinsons’, he says ‘hi’ and ‘good night’ which I appreciate. He’s one of the only few who acknowledges me. I hurried on and did my job. _Wouldn't want Ma to wait too long for me._ By 8.30pm, I was out of the building.

 

“Ma, I’m home. I brought back some food” I called out in the dark room. I saw my mother sitting on the rocking chair with her eyes closed. She must be really tired. She had just gone through a chemo session two days back. I sighed and placed the food in the fridge. I trudged to my room and got a blanket and draped it over my mom. “Sweet dreams, mummy.”

 

Our house was a two-room flat that was ample enough for my mom and I. It was more than enough. I was lucky to even have my own room, I thank my mom for that. She has worked so hard for me to provide me with what I needed and it’s time to give back to her. I did my homework due tomorrow halfheartedly and gingerly climbed onto the bed. I turned to my side, hugged a pillow close to my chest and drifted off to sleep. _Tomorrow will be another long day_.


	2. Tomorrow I'll be nine It's only gonna be another day

The next morning, my mom was up and about, doing some yoga, or what I think is yoga, while I watched by the dining table, endeared. It’s the little things that make you love a person. My mom trying to do yoga was one of them. She was bad at yoga.

 

“Ma, one day you’ll break your back like that” I trotted at her, shaking my head as I said it.

 

“Oh nonsense, Hazzabear. I’ll have you know I’m quite good,” she trotted back, while trying to do some weird pose I’m sure she’s doing wrong. “Whatever you say Ma. I’m leaving gonna me leaving now, take care, Ma!” I kissed her cheek,waved goodbye and walked out the door on my way to school.

 

I enjoy school, particularly humanities and languages, I was good at that. Math and science? Not so much. Some could say I was really bad at it. But hey, I do try. School got tougher and tougher as months pass, because of my job. I don’t know how, but someone managed to find out I was a janitor. That someone probably peeked into my bag and saw the uniform. My classmates often ridicule me, telling me to sweep the floors of the classroom because that was my job. _Sweep the place up, cleaner_ is what they would say to me. I ignore them, because I was the bigger person. I would not stoop down to their level. It’s not worth it. If they only knew the reason behind why I work such a job. But I don’t owe them anything. Teachers get worried, but I tell them not to worry. Nothing to worry about at all.

 

School ends and I arrive on time to the building. _Phew._ I was on my way to the back of the building like always when I bumped onto something. _Someone_.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ what in the hell-” a high pitched voice claimed. _Holy shit_. I thought. _This must be the fittest guy I’ve seen in my life. And the most handsome_. Even with my glasses askew, he looked like an angel. An angry angel. “Excuse me, can you be more careful of where you’re going, you were like a bull going at full speed!” staring at me with those piercing blue eyes. I stood there, in a trance, like an idiot, with my glasses making me look like a dork.

 

“I- I- um… sorr-sorry”. _Great. Way to go Harry. Might as well put a notice on my forehead, ‘Dork of the Year’ to save everyone the troubles._ The ‘angel’ just scoffed at me and walked away. _Well, shit_. That went well. I ducked my head and head even faster to the back. I could feel my face heat up.

 

I saw Alfred in the back, too worked up over the ‘encounter’ to even say hi. He spotted me and greeted me his usual and I faced the nearest wall and took five deep breaths. _In and out. In and out._ Alfred looks at me weirdly. I ensure him there’s nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Except that I bumped into one of the most beautiful beings of the planet. Yup. Nothing to worry about.

 

I changed quickly and try to forget what happened a minute ago. Keyword: Try. I exhaled heavily and go to the 30th floor. Time to do my job. _Empty the bin, line the bin. Empty the bin, line the bin…_

 

At last, I reached the last office. The CEO’s. Thank the heavens above I haven’t seen the angel around. He probably wasn't there anymore. I mean, it was pretty late. I gave a small little knock on the burgundy door and waited for the small, ‘come in!’. His secretary just eyes me as I slip into the room.

 

“Hi. Good evening, Harry.” Mr Tomlinson greets as I move as quickly as I can to the dustbin. “Good evening Mr. Tomlinson” I muttered quietly. Okay. _Empty the bin, line the-_

 

“Oh my god. It’s that bull who rammed into me!” says a particular high-pitched voice. _Shitshitshitshitshit. It’s The angel!_ I whipped my head around with my eyes horrified, wide as saucers. _Oh shit mother of Go-_

 

“Louis, bite that tongue. I’m sure he didn’t mean to,” Mr Tomlinson interjects as our eyes meet. He looks at me with what I think is the hottest yet most spiteful look I have ever seen.

 

_That’s it. I should bury and hole and hide forever. Behind the push cart maybe. Yes I should just hide there. No one notices me anyway, right? If I just move and stoop they wouldn't notice, yeah? Okay bye world._

 

“Harry, please meet my son, his name is Louis,” I just gave him a mortified look while I quickly scramble to the dustbin to empty it. I’m pretty sure I made a squeak and a whimper as I emptied it. Mr. Tomlinson and Louis just stares at me. I can feel their eyes burning to the back of my head.  I make a run for the door, positive that I tripped over my foot three times. The push cart rattles as I drag it along with me, a few cleaning solutions rattling before tumbling all to the ground. _Oh fucking shit. Just great. I love life. Life is good. Life is grea-_

 

“Harry, the bull,” Louis snickers, “ You okay there, love?” _Holy moly. He just called me ’love’ but wait, he called me bull too. I should be offended. But love?-_

 

“Louis stop that and help the poor boy.” Mr Tomlinson gestures his hand to me.

 

“Uh- uhm. No- uh...uhm… No need” I stammered, _stupidly. Gosh darn my stutter._ I scramble all over the floor and reach out to the bottles, my spectacles hanging low on the bridge of my nose. _Curse you, Windex. Why did you roll away from me._ I continue collecting the bottles before a polished shoe came into view. I slowly traced my eyes up to him. The Angel. The light from the ceiling crowns his feathery hair, giving him a halo.

 

_Yep. He definitely isn’t real._

 

He kips the last bottle in between his shoes and smirks at me. I try reaching out for it but he kicks it away. _I take it back. He’s the devil._ Does he find it funny? Me being humiliated, kneeling in front of him in a way that shouldn't be sexual, yet my face is inches away from his crotch.

 

“Louis!” his father bellows before Louis stoops down face-to-face with me. “Okay. Okay. Take a chill pill. I’m only playing around.” He hands me the bottle and I reached for it hastily. He grips onto it, not letting it go. He stares at me with those angelic eyes, a hint of mischief in them. We made eye contact for a few seconds before he lets go of the bottle. I stumble up to stand, but I stood onto my untied shoelace and fell forward.

 

_Wow, today’s going great. If anything else wants to make me even bigger of a dork just do it now._

 

I brace myself before I fall, but I realized I didn't reach the ground. Strong arms lift me up to my feet and I realized they were Louis’. I muttered a tiny squeak of ‘Thank you’ I’m sure he didn't hear and dragged the sorry-of-an-excuse push cart out the door. I stood outside, in shock of how much of a dork I am, and rushed back down to go home. _This can’t happen again. I almost died twice today and was resurrected twice again. Time to go home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some feedback. Entertain your old woman shall you. HAHA . Just kidding. But really though. Show me some love.


	3. They're always looking at me funny I'm always doing something wrong

“Dad, how on earth was that guy hired as the janitor? He couldn't even clear the rubbish properly- Look ‘ere! There’s still a sweet wrapper on the floor!” I shook my head as the lad rushed out the door. First ramming into me, then coming into the room like a bull in a china shop? Where did my dad find him?

 

“Look Louis, he's just a normal teenage lad that is looking for a job to make ends meet. And what was that? Kicking the bottle away? He must've been so humiliated! The poor boy looked petrified!” my dad exclaimed, gesturing his hands widely with his eyes frantic. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so comical.

 

“It was funny anyway right?” my dad gave me ‘the look’ which made me shut up. So much for having fun in this building. This boring, uptight building.

 

“Next time you’re here in this building again I don’t want you causing a ruckus and humiliating that poor boy. You hear me?” my dad says in which I just give a half-hearted, ‘Okay’. What’s up with him anyway? That boy isn’t anyone special. He just has bambi legs and saucer eyes. _Green_ saucer eyes might I add. _Really bright_ _green_ saucer ey-

 

_Okay. Stop._

 

I lay on the sofa with my legs propped up on the arm chair as he packs up his bag to leave, my eyes wandering aimlessly on the ceiling. I hear a roar of thunder and I look out to the floor-to-ceiling window, the image of the city sky gets muddled as rain starts pouring. Colours clashing and mingling with one another. It looks beautiful. My father calls out to me and I get up, grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. Wow, it’s really late, we were probably the last ones in the building.

 

We quietly exit the lift, our shoes scuffing and squeaking. My father calls our chauffeur to come pick us up. We wait by the main lobby and hear quiet mummers at the side. It’s bambi and an old guy. It must be the other janitor. They seem to be passing, or rather tossing an umbrella to one another before bambi tosses the umbrella to the old man like a steaming hot potato before crossing his arms and giving a rather smug face as if saying, ‘I won’. The old man dejectedly takes the umbrella and waves bambi goodbye. _Huh_.

 

My dad seems to be oblivious to the interaction before calling me out as our chauffeur arrives. I keep my eyes on bambi as I see him take out what looks to be his school uniform before draping it over his head and ties a knot. He kinda now looks like a grandma with that look. He doesn't seem to notice me as I walk out the door and into the car. I see bambi dashing out the door and into the heavy rain, carrying heavy books. Him dashing causes some of his books to slip out of his grip and fall. _Hmm. Same as ever_. He bends down and picks it up before running to seek shelter under a bus stop.

 

My heart pangs as I see him out there like that. It was dark, cold and wet. In a janitor’s uniform waiting for a bus under a measly small bus stop, while I was here in a Mercedes with a chauffeur completely dry and warm. He looks no older than I am. We’re probably the same age! I couldn’t let him stay like that. I just couldn't.   

 

“Dad, stop the car. It’s the boy. Let’s bring him home too.” I quickly tapped my father’s shoulder and pointed out to bambi. He looks startled and tries to look at where I’m pointing. His eyes widened and asks our chauffeur to stop. We pull up to the bus stop and my father pulls down the car window.

 

“Harry! Come in! We’ll send you home! It’s pouring out here! Jesus it’s cold, God bless you Harry,” my dad rambles on and frantically calls out to bambi to come in the car. There dad goes again with those hands.

 

Harry looks startled and almost petrified which I can understand. My dad was out there looking all crazy. He must have thought he was gonna be kidnapped, with the black car and all. He does look extremely funny though. His wet uniform flops over his forehead, carrying a load of books with his feet pigeon-toed. _Cute_.

 

_Stop_.

 

“Mr. Tomlinson! I’m fine, no need to worry! I’ll take the bus!” bambi shouts over the pouring rain. I know my dad won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. I’m guessing he gave bambi ‘the look’ because bambi hangs his head low as if saying, ‘Alright then.’

 

My father gestures for him to go to the back where I’m sitting. _Shit_. I did not think this through. Now he’s gonna sit beside me. All soaked and wet. Well at least he’s out of the pouring rain. I guess.

 

He opens the door ready to step in before he sees me. His eyes widened as we make eye contact. Did he forget that I’m his boss’ son? And why does his eyes get so big? I wonder how it hasn't popped out yet. I sighed and turned away from him, rolling my eyes in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated! Tell me how you feel reading thus far! All feedback is appreciated :D


	4. I'm thinkin' they'd be better off if I was gone, tomorrow I'll be nine

_Shit._

 

_Bullocks._

 

Why did I say yes again?

 

Oh right. Because it’s freezing cold and my back hurts carrying my textbooks. But, why do I need to see the angel staring at me with those patronizing eyes. He even rolled his eyes at me!

 

I hesitated climbing in, afraid that I’ll wet the interior of such a nice car. _Dammit Harry. Just get in._ I stepped into the car, forgetting it had a roof, bumping my head and smooshing myself between my bulky bag and textbooks. _Way to go, Harry._ I carefully place my books on my lap and my backpack to the floor of the car, before sliding all the way to the side, far away from the angel, taking up as little space as possible.

 

“Harry! Good you’re out of the rain then, yeah? It’s freezing!” I nod dumbly and wipe the water droplets out of my spectacles. I wear them back on again and muttered a small, ‘Thank you’, before hanging my head low again.

 

“Don’t thank me! Thank Louis! He spotted you and wanted to give you a ride!” Mr Tomlinson says as he turns around from the front, smiling widely, as if he’s proud his son spotted me.

 

I turn to the angel and widened my eyes again. Louis snaps his head around and looks at his father. If looks could murder, anyone under Louis’ gaze will be dead by now.

 

My heart and stomach warms as I get butterflies in my stomach. I can even feel my cheeks heat up. _Wait, did he really? I can’t believe it! He is kind and nice after all. Kind of like my guardian angel._

 

The car falls silent and all we can hear the _pitter patter_ of the rain on the car. Louis turns back and looks away, confirming that he did ask his father to bring me back home. I get giddy and feel my cheeks burn up.

 

_Yep. They’re burning alright._

 

“Uhm… so where to, Harry?” Mr Tomlinson asks. I gave him my address and the driver nodded, looking straight again and drove away.

 

My mom is going to have a field day about this. I can’t wait to tell her what happened.

 

✦✧✦✧

  


“We rammed into each other and then _whoosh_ there goes my specs but I turned around and I see the most beautiful creature of this planet and then he was like ‘What in the hecking-’ but I was like _heart eyes_ all the way but my stupid stutter _popped_ out of nowhere and he walked off-”

 

“And then?”

 

“When I went in Mr Tomlinson’s office to clear the bin there he was again looking so beautiful and majestic but I had a job to do but I did it so poorly Ma! Rubbish was all over the floor, and I was tripping over my feet. Before you know the push carts’ cleaning solutions decided to play and joke on me and purposely fell down on its own! I-”

 

“Mhmm”

 

“Really Ma! It wasn’t because I was clumsy! And then I sprawled out across the floor catching the bottles before Louis came upon me to bless me with his looks! He’s an angel, Ma.”

 

“And then?”

 

“He passed me the last bottle and made eye contact with me! You should’ve seen his eyes! They were _so_ blue. I stood up and the air tripped me but he caught me Ma! With those strong arms. It was so embarrassing I had to rush out the door and _poof_ , I’m out of the room.”

 

“How did you end up in his car then?”

 

“Ooo! Ooo! Okay, Alfred had no umbrella so I had to give him mine because it was pouring out there and he needed it. I used my uniform instead and dashed out to the bus stop. And then this nice car pulled up and it was Mr. Tomlinson! He told me to go in and I obliged and turns out, Louis was there too! And Mr. Tomlinson said, ‘Aye Harry, Louis wanted you to be safe and protecte-’ Okay wait. He didn’t really say that but you get the point right? He’s my guardian angel and savior!”

 

I grinned excitedly and panted, out of breath. _Louis takes my breath away._ Ma and I made eye contact for 30 seconds before both of us squealed and hugged each other.

 

“Oh baby, I’m so happy for you! You should ask for his contact number!” my mother suggested. I nodded and agreed with her.

 

I washed and dried myself off. Still not able to wipe the huge grin off my face. I slipped into bed and hugged my pillow tight, slipping into deep slumber. _Tomorrow will be a good day_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Harry is so cute here, tell me what you think too!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this first chapter! Please leave some love and comments. I would love to read them. Point out anything I have to improve on :)


End file.
